


The Neighborly Way

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
It's a company town; it's a company job; and gosh, the Bartons do love company.





	

The neighbors all agreed that the Bartons were just the sweetest couple. Always ready with an apple crumble to settle tiffs between friends, or a round of golf on lazy weekends, Natalie was a delight on the dance floor and Clint’s ham radio set-up was the envy of all the husbands.

The Bartons didn’t work in the research department like most of the rest of the neighborhood, but they were only newlyweds, still looking for opportunities — and Clint would definitely be a welcome addition as soon as there was an opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54876762898/clintnatasha-1950s-domestic-au).


End file.
